Times almost up! (Bonus Level)
=Game Info= Classification: Timed Assault Level: Times almost up! Date/Time: Enter Date here, 6:47:16 pm and counting Place: Washington DC, (Starting at the Holocaust Museum) Character: ODST Soldier Division: ODST Squad Players: 1 to 4 players online or locally =Description= *Objective ** Stop the bomb from exploding, before time runs out *Characters **ODST Soldier **ODST Squad **Russian Ultranationalists *Weather: Sunny and clear *Vehicals: **Russian Troop Transport Trucks **Trucks equipped with machine guns **Russian BTR's *Achievements: **"Bomb Squad" (Disable the bomb without dying) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Easy - 10 Minutes (for begginers) *Medium - 7 Minutes (for ametures) *Hard - 5 Minutes (for pros) *Legendary - 3 Minutes (for the insane) =Maps= =Opening Scene= *Cinemactic Scene It's dusk, and the buildings are destroyed and burning. As you are flying over the city in the pelican, you and your team are talking to each other. The pilot informs you about a bomb in the white house. In the background, you see a tiny flash of light and then a rocket with a trail of smoke comes and hits the pelican! The pilot says, "Were going down!" with radio noises in the background. You see the pelican hit hard on the ground on Constitution Avenune, near the Holocaust Museum. The scene ends. =Gameplay= You climb out of the rubble by "press and holding the x button". You see your team climb out as well. While this is happening, the game info starts. Once you are out, the timer for the bomb indicated on the top right of your screen is shown. It says "Bomb Time". The time starts at the level of difficulty you chose. A team of Russians comes towards you with flashlights equipped to their guns. A squad member says, "We have to stop that bomb!" Once you kill them the sirens go off and the bomb time starts! Russians come and open fire. You have to make your way to the bomb and stop it before time runs out. Half way there when you are just about to arrive on E Street (see map) you see BTR's, troop transports, and trucks w/ machine guns, stopping in front of you! They open fire and you must make your way through some how! Once you are through E street, 5 Russian Troop Transport Helicopters rapel down 5 Russians each! While once they are on the ground, they will open fire! Russian turrets from the Helicopters open fire on you as well! (By this time the bomb should be half way through) After dealing with these guys, you make your way to the White House. Russian turrets fire from the White House and you say, "We have to get inside, come on!" a ODST squad member says"Come on, lets go!" Once you have made your way into the white house the bomb should be a quarter if not a tenth of the way there! A ODST squad member says, "Times almost up!" and Russians definately assault you from the Entrence and Cross Halls see map and come in from the East Room and State Dinning Room'' also see map''. The bomb is in the Blue Room. Near the end the Bomb just be at least 10 to 7 seconds away from blowing up! Also in Slo-mo 1 Russian Soldier coming from both the Green and Red room, are just about to shoot you! You MUST kill them both without getting hit by bullet or it's Mission Failed! After you have killed them the bomb should be at 7 to 5 seconds and it takes 3 seconds to disable...disable it and its Mission Complete, but if it explodes, then it is Mission Failed! =Transcript= *Pilot in opening scene: "The White House is heavily guarded by Russian Ultranationalists! Take them out and stop the bomb on time! *Soldier 1: "We have to stop that bomb!" *You: "We have to get inside, come on!" *Soldier 2: "Come on, lets go!" *Soldier 3: "Times almost up!" =Trivia= *You can use the turrets on the trucks to fight off enemies! Category:Levels